


Library Love

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Help, Random - Freeform, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library seems to be a great place for a first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Love

**Author's Note:**

> have a question? leave it in the comments

I take a walk around Walter Manor as Peter VI left to go to a meeting. Rabbit is out in the garden, Hatchworth is in the kitchen making sandwiches for later, and The Spine is in the library. I stand in the doorway to the library and just look at him. He's sitting in the chair next to the window reading. His brow creased in concentration as his head is propped up with his index finger lining his temple, fingers curled at his mouth. I start drift off into space thinking about something else when I hear a throat being cleared.  
“How long have you been standing there Mal?” The Spine asks.  
“Long enough.” I chuckle.  
“Were you staring at me the whole time?” He smiles.  
“Not the entire time, just part of it.” I smile back.  
He chuckles as he places a bookmark and sets the book on the table.  
“What were you thinking about?” He asks.  
“Nothing important.”  
“You can come in.” He laughs. “You know I don't bite.”  
“If you do, I bite back.” I say as I walk towards him.  
“Peter left already?”  
“Yeah, been gone almost forty-five minutes.”  
“What to do while he's away...” He says.  
“I could always leave you to your reading.”  
“I don't want that. I rather like your presence.”  
“Oh?”  
“To be quite honest, I've caught myself staring at you from time to time.” He says as he looks down.  
I could feel my cheek plates heat up as I look down at my hands.  
“Why were you staring at me?” He inquires.  
“You were so focused it caught my attention. It was picture perfect.”  
I sit on the coffee table in front of him.  
“You really think so?”  
“I have seen many things in my lifetime, so yes.”  
He reaches out and grabs one of my hands. He places his flat against mine. His hand is much larger than mine.  
“You're a small robot.” He smirks.  
“I'm not small, I'm fun sized.” I giggle.  
He chuckles lightly as he twists his hand to intertwine with mine.  
“I've got to say,” He sighs, “you have caught my attention unlike any other.”  
“Likewise.” I smile.  
We lean in a bit closer to one another and stop. I feel butterflies in my abdomen. How is that possible? I haven't a stomach. I hear his breath hitch a little. I give a small smile.  
He leans his forehead on mine and we just smile at one another. I can feel my ticker going ninety to nothing.  
“Hey Mal?” He asks.  
“Yes?”  
“May I kiss you?” He whispers.  
I just give a small nod not able to speak.  
He leans in slowly and I meet him about halfway. His lips meet mine and it was something different. He skillfully molded his lips with my own.  
The amount of time we spent was lost on me. I just know it was pleasant. Once we separated, all we could do is smile.  
“Aw!” Someone exclaims.  
We jolt around to look at the door. It was Rabbit.  
“You two are so cute!” She claps.  
“Rabbit, please-” Spine starts.  
“I won't tell anyone!” She says.  
We both sigh as Rabbit turns around to leave. Next thing we hear is, “HEY HATCHWORTH, GUESS WHAT?” We both hopped up and ran after her.  
“I'M JUST JOKING!” She yells as she is being chased.


End file.
